


From A Hopeless Romantic, To Another

by Softsangster



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, its kinda cheesy and cliche, newt is a hopeless romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softsangster/pseuds/Softsangster
Summary: Newt is a hopeless romantic afraid of falling in love and falling out of love.





	From A Hopeless Romantic, To Another

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda rushed, so ignore any missed words. I just really, really love soft! Newtmas

Being madly in love scared Newt to wits end.

Not once did he think that he would ever fall in love and have it reciprocated because he was so used to going around and falling in love with people that would never, ever requite his unrequited love. He was so used to having his heartbroken, that when he finally blurted out how he was feeling, he was surprised by the kiss he got in return. So surprised, that he stumbled backwards and almost hit his head on the hard ground, but luckily, he managed to keep himself in check so he wouldn’t embarrass himself further.

And even though being in love really did scare Newt because he wasn’t used to this wholesome feeling and didn’t want it to be taken away from him, he stayed up til three in the morning creating playlists for the one who had stolen his heart. Newt was even tempted to sneak around and start serenading for his love, but Teresa had to hold him back many times and subtly remind him that he was tone deaf, making him out to be an awful singer. So instead, Newt wrote songs that he would never sing, and wrote poetry he might never read aloud, and all that cheesy bullshit; keeping it neatly wrapped up in a leather bound diary with the words ‘From A Hopeless Romantic, To Another’ on the front. He had no idea when or why he had scribbled that on the front with a sharpie, but he kind of liked it.

Sometimes, when Newt was starting to doubt their love and he felt that dread of having that love taken away from them, he would scramble for that book and flick it open, reading each word with care. And then, without warning, he would be hit with this feeling of complete and utter infatuation. His stomach would drop and his heart would beat against his ribcage, like a kick steadily bashing against the bass of a drum. Then, through his moment of pure bliss, he would forget his doubts and instead focus on the one who really mattered. The one who held his heart in both hands and could tear it to shreds at anytime, but instead cared for him and his heart and made him feel like he mattered more than anyone else did.

Thomas Murphy.

An athletic, curious boy, who barely thought before doing or saying anything, was the one who owned Newt’s heart. He was always asking questions, no matter where they were or what they were doing, he always had questions and maybe that’s what intrigued Newt. The fact that someone was always pushing for answers, whether it be in the middle of a lecture, of a cinema or restaurant, really made Newt think. Not to mention the fact that Thomas was a little ball of energy, ready to pull Newt into an adventure, whether he really wanted to go or not and Newt didn’t realise it, but he was longing for someone like that in his life. He was longing for a Thomas in his life and he finally has one, so Newt knew that with every moment together and with every exchange between them, that it shouldn’t be taken for granted.

So, pushing his fears aside, Newt reluctantly drank up this feeling and every waking moment he spent with Thomas. They could be just watching telly, with Thomas’ fingers running slowly through Newt’s hair, as he watched the screen with such intensity it made Newt smile, or they could jump in a car and just drive around pointlessly, singing to each other and talking gently between themselves, which would leave them both tired and groggy the next day; Newt treasured every moment, no matter what it was. But out of all the moments he had treasured away in his heart, it was when he first met Thomas and the first few years that they were friends.

 

It was a relatively warm day, Friday the 15th of August, 2014, 11:31 am, exactly. Newt knew this because he left his classes at 11, took a bus which always took about fifteen minutes, to the nearest bus stop, and he would walk around another fifteen minutes to get to this little coffee shop. It was some kind of, vegan organic only place, which Newt didn’t mind, but god did he love their passion fruit smoothies. He had no idea what the hell they put in them, but it tasted like heaven in an earth friendly, recyclable cup.

Newt made it a must to stop by there every friday so he could grab a drink, say hello to Teresa (his best and only friend that he’d made since being in America) and study up from his last lecture. It was his favorite routine that he’d picked up since moving. It made him feel somewhat stable and comfortable in a chaotic city, which was bustling with people who all had places to go, not caring so much if they had to shove and yell at a few people to get there.

But, on that Friday, his routine changed a bit when a boy with shaggy brown hair and a soft smile on his lips sat down in front of him and just stared. Newt warily raised his head and stared at this boy through the thick lense of his new glasses. A wave of confusion washed over him because the boy looked at Newt as if he knew him, whereas Newt hadn’t a clue of this boy, what his name was or where he came from. Though, after staring back at the boy, Newt kind of wanted to get to know him because he looked absolutely beautiful. He had a lopsided grin, with warm brown eyes, that looked inviting and soft. His hair was a beautiful mess of tousled waves, which looked like they were held in place with gel, making Newt smile a bit because this boy must’ve really, really liked that messy look if he wanted to keep it in place with gel.

“I know that this is probably a bit weird, but Teresa told me to come over and say hello.” His voice was gravely and sent a wave of delightful shivers up Newt’s spine. The brown haired beaut looked down at the table somewhat nervously, as if he had lost all of his confidence, and picked a napkin off the table, tearing at it. “So. . . Hello.”

“Is this a new thing that Resa’s starting? I mean, I know I’m struggling to make friends, but I don’t think I need her help.” Newt’s tone was light, but he was a bit confused as to why Teresa would just send over a cute boy to talk to him, whilst he was in the middle of studying.

“Oh, no, no, no. I’m Thomas. I’m a friend of Teresa’s and since we’re both here, she thought it would be a good idea for us to get to know each other or, well, at least meet. But I can leave if you want me too.” Thomas explained, looking up from the table and into Newt’s eyes.

Gazing over his shoulder, Newt looked back at the till where Teresa was serving a customer. She must’ve felt him staring because she looked over at him, smiled wide, nodded at Thomas then winked, before returning to serving a very displeased customer. Letting out a soft sigh, Newt closed his laptop and stared at Thomas, a small smile etched onto his lips. “Well, I’m Newt and it’s pleasure to meet you Thomas.”

And from then on they were joined at the hip. The pair first bonded over their love for science, then the stars, then their unwavering love for Star Wars. There was no awkward small talk, the pair just seemed to click in an instant and Newt hadn’t just clicked with anyone in years, so he made sure to keep his friendship with Thomas untainted and pure; no nasty secrets, no backstabbing, proper communication, and Newt always made sure to check up on Thomas during the days where they didn’t get to see each other.

At first, Newt had no idea that he was in love until he sat down with Teresa and rambled on about how wonderful Thomas is and about how he never wanted to leave his side. And it was true, he hated saying goodbye to Thomas and Teresa could see that, but instead she just watched from the sidelines and tried her hardest not to blurt out to either of the pair about their feelings because she wanted to watch things unfold naturally.

Newt fawned over the the boy for almost two years, sitting by Thomas’ side whenever he sobbed over his ex and him getting into fights, watching as Thomas would leave with his hands in another man’s knowing what they were going to do behind closed doors, listening to him go on and on about other amazing people and it hurt. It really hurt Newt to have to listen and watch all of that, but he couldn’t leave Thomas, so he put up with it and pretended that it didn’t tear his heart in two. Newt put on a smile and resisted the urge to say ‘I can treat you better than them. Please, my love, just give me a chance. You have no idea how much I love you, Tommy. Please just kiss me. Let me touch in ways that no one else could. Tommy, baby, please give me a chance’.

 

It wasn’t until mid June of 2016 that Newt couldn’t take it anymore and he let himself crumble, telling Thomas everything. From not ever wanting to say goodbye, to wanting to take him out and kissing him silly. And God, for just a moment, Thomas stayed silent in utter shock and Newt hated himself so, so much. But his mind went completely blank and all of his feelings went numb, when he felt a pair of soft lips on his own chapped ones. Newt was so taken aback, that he stumbled backwards, over the pavement and onto the dewy grass of the park. Luckily, with quick reflexes, he grabbed the trunk of a tree and steadied himself, as Thomas stood with a dopey grin on his face, as if he was just as shocked and happy as Newt was.

“No one’s ever reacted to a kiss from me like that before.” Thomas laughed out, once he was standing against Newt, his head rested on the blond’s toned chest. “It kinda scared me.”

“I. . . I’m sorry, but I was just so surprised because I wasn’t expecting a kiss from you, Tommy.” Newt swallowed thickly.

“So, if you were expecting a kiss from me, you wouldn’t fall over?”

“No, probably not.” Newt let out a soft and nervous laugh.

“Well then,” Pressing his forehead against Newt’s and cupping his cheeks gently, subtly running his thumb over Newt’s warm skin, Thomas smiled again and said softly. “I’m gonna kiss you again.”

And he did and Newt stayed grounded on both feet.

Dropping his hands to Thomas’ waist, Newt kissed back slowly.

Forget that passion fruit smoothie, this was heaven. Kissing Thomas in the park on a cold morning was heaven. Nothing could beat that moment and that memory was carved into Newt’s brain, so he was sure that he would never forget it. Even in his dreams when Thomas was cuddled right up next to him, did he dream of that moment all over again and he would wake up with a longing feeling in his chest, before he would kiss Thomas softly and fix them both a cup of coffee.

Forgetting any of those memories is also what frightened Newt because what if the day Thomas decides that he doesn’t love Newt anymore, is the day he also takes away those important memories, like a big ole fuck you. Having Thomas leave and take everything important to Newt scared him.

Well, it’s fair to say that a lot scared Newt, but he always knew just how make himself feel better or to rid of his pointless doubts. Thomas Murphy and that leather bound book, From A Hopeless Romantic, To Another, which he would hopefully give to Thomas one day, when he didn’t need it because he wouldn’t have anymore doubts. Not even for a second. That day would be soon, but until then, he would hold onto it and make sure to kiss and hold Thomas Murphy so he didn’t doubt their love, either.


End file.
